Maestro
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El origen del Maestro y de su alias se han perdido en el tiempo, hasta ahora...


Escucho su llamada a través de la distancia. No era física, no iba con el viento en sus oídos. Su mente se sintió bien mientras se movía a través de la zona pedregosa en la que se encontraba para llegar a su Amo.

La guerra iba mal para su Amo y sus Hermanos y Hermanas. Ellos eran dioses, pero incluso los dioses eran capaces de morir, como demostraron los humanos que mataron al Dios-Rey, Illyria, y encerraron su cadáver en un lugar llamado "El Pozo Más Profundo" junto a los otros que ya habían matado. Ahora, pensándolo bien, no podía dejar de no sentirse orgulloso, ya que una vez fue humano y luego fue seleccionado por uno de los Antiguos para convertirse en miembro de una de sus especies sirvientes y esto solo indicaba que su Maestro tenia razón acerca del valor de la humanidad como algo más que comida y juguetes. Después de todo eran demonios como ellos, muy débiles físicamente, pero con una mayor intuición y una notable afinidad para la magia, aunque sabia que era probable que los humanos fueran después a por las brujas que los estaban ayudando y los matasen.

Río por lo bajo mientras se adentraba en la cueva, sabiendo que un alma no cambiaba el hecho de que los humanos eran como los Antiguos.

Su Maestro se encontraba allí, con lo poco de su ejercito que no había sido robado y encerrado en otra dimensión por uno de sus enemigos. Los Turok-Han miraron a su Padre-Madre mientras reflexionaba acerca del mejor curso a seguir con los humanos. La criatura con aspecto de murciélago humanoide giro la cabeza cuando entro y hizo un amago de una sonrisa.

_"Por fin estas aquí, Guardián"_dijo usando el nombre que le había concedido, ya que el humano no le servia_"¡Todos los demás, salid!"_

Siseando, el ejercito de seres calvos de piel gris salio de la cámara y se fueron a las forjas que se encontraban más abajo, ya sea para entrenar para su batalla contra la humanidad o para hacer más armas y armaduras. Pronto solo quedaron ambos en la habitación, con el Guardián arrodillándose ante su Amo.

_"Levántate"_dijo atronadoramente_"Tengo que darte una orden muy importante"_

_"¿Señor?"_pregunto con curiosidad. No esperaba otra cosa que morir en nombre de su Señor llevándose la mayor parte de los humanos que pudiese. Ante su pregunta, en lugar de enfadarse, la criatura redujo su forma a una de su tamaño y le indico que lo siguiese.

Moviéndose más profundamente en las cavernas llegaron a otra cámara rocosa, iluminada desde su centro con una luz roja. Para su sorpresa, la luz provenía de una gema de color sangre que bombeaba como un corazón antes de ser arrancado. Tenia el tamaño justo para llevarlo en una mano y su luz le alimentaba más que cualquier sangre que jamás hubiese probado, como si fuese algo vivo y cambiante, lo más poderosos en existencia.

_"Esto es la Semilla de la Maravilla, Guardián"_le dijo con un tono agradable_"Es la fuente de toda la magia de esta dimensión. Los Antiguos nos comprometimos con los Poderes Que Son para protegerla como ellos la habían protegido antes, porque la magia es la fuente de toda vida en nuestras dimensiones. Si se destruye, la magia comenzara a desaparecer y después toda vida se extinguirá en un proceso de pocos años dentro de este mundo, antes de que la propia realidad se derrumbe sobre si misma en la nada original"_

_"Espero no molestarle, Amo, pero,¿por que me dice esto?"_

_"No estoy molesto"_replico con un gruñido_"Pero si pierdo...he visto a mis Hermanos y Hermanas perder ante sus brujos, sus armas, los Hombres de las Sombras y su híbrido cogido con una correa. Es probable que pierda y ya sabes lo que harían los humanos si supieran de esta Semilla"_

_"La destruirían"_dijo el Guardián con seguridad, ante lo cuál el Antiguo puso una cara mucho más seria que antes.

_"Si, y si bien puede que la Semilla se regenerase si, por ejemplo, una bruja lo bastante poderosa fuese llevada al lugar de una antigua Boca del Infierno o, deliciosamente irónico, la cárcel de mis hermanos, es más probable que los humanos eliminen a los suyos una vez que esto acabe. Para mantener viva esta dimensión, tienes que ir a una Boca del Infierno lo más lejos posible de este continente una vez que te conviertas en su Guardián real, lo que te resucitara cada vez que mueras para continuar protegiéndola. Esto requiere una gran cantidad de dedicación, pequeño, ya que no habrá otro como tú hasta que nos resuciten o abras la Boca para romper nuestras prisiones o puede que si vuelvan por otros métodos menos confiables"_explico"_Ahora comencemos el ritual de vinculación"_

Tras una breve explicación del ritual ellos lo realizaron. Cuando acabaron el Guardián era aún un Turok-Han, pero algunas de sus características físicas se habían modificado. Se sentía más fuerte y poderoso que nunca.

_"Sera más difícil estacarte, podrás soportar mejor los lugares y símbolos sagrados, tus capacidades físicas han sido aumentadas y has logrado una mayor resistencia a la luz solar"_dijo, mirándolo como un artista mira un lienzo particularmente querido_"Podrás dar una versión menor de mi bendición. Tus hijos serán más débiles y podrán ser fácilmente eliminados por los humanos que conozcan al respecto, pero también los distraerá del verdadero objetivo. Mientras estés junto a la Semilla, la fuente de la creación, no necesitaras sangre ni sustento alguno. Hay una razón por la que hice a los comandantes de mi ejercito, como tú, mas inteligentes que los otros. Vive esa razón"_

_"Con mucho gusto, Maestro"_

_"Si, Guardián, pero mientras estoy muerto recuerda que incluso un dios muerto puede soñar y que con los eternos eones incluso la muerte misma puede morir. Algún día volveré a caminar sobre este mundo. Ahora, ve a la Boca del Infierno más lejana que puedas detectar y lleva a la Semilla allí. Hiberna durante milenios, hasta el punto de que los humanos se olviden de nuestra existencia, antes de iniciar los preparativos necesarios para abrir la prisión y liberarnos a todos sobre el mundo"_

Eso fue lo último que escucho de Maloker, su Creador. Hizo como le ordeno y espero mucho antes de hacer su primera generación de las criaturas conocidas como vampiros.

Su rutina fue así mientras esperaba a que llegase el momento de abrir la cerradura de su prisión, que solo podía suceder en un periodo de dos siglos cada cienmil años. Convertir varios humanos que después se trasformaban en una plaga, los humanos y su mascota, la que se llamaría Cazavampiros en el futuro, los mataban a todos y él volvía a dormir hasta que tenia que volver. Durante interminables ciclos siguió este patrón, quedándose uno o dos milenios fuera de su cueva para asegurarse de que todo funcionaba como debería.

Hubo muchos que habían intentado cazarlo y él se había convertido en su depredador. Había matado a miles de Cazavampiros a lo largo del tiempo. Casi nunca lo mataban, pero los que lo hacían recibían una visita en sus últimos días solo para desesperarse porque hubiese surgido otro monstruo igual. Ese era un secreto que ni siquiera los Hombres de las Sombras, llamados el Consejo de Vigilantes en este ciclo, conocían. Ninguno sabia que era el primero de su especie, solo creían que el anterior tenia un aprendiz secreto para sustituirlo, que volvía a repoblar los vampiros si estos eran extinguidos. Él no los odiaba, por mucho que defendiese la supremacía demoníaca y los usase como alimentos. Después de todo, habían sido creaciones de los Antiguos como él y muchas de las razas de demonios, pero hasta que sus Creadores volviesen era muy improbable que los considerase sus iguales, ya que no aceptaban su herencia divina.

Ahora estaba en frente a una chica rubia medio muerta de sífilis, en una ciudad llamada Virginia relativamente cerca de la Boca del Infierno donde la Semilla era guardada. La mujer era una prostituta que se las había arreglado para hacer una fortuna por si misma, como mostraba la mansión a su alrededor. No lo había invitado a entrar, pero había pedido un sacerdote la noche anterior. Una pena que jamas había especificado la religión del sacerdote.

"_Mi alma está más allá de redención. Que el diablo me lleve si me va tener. No importa. De cualquier manera, me muero..."_sus palabras lo impresionaron. Aceptar simplemente su destino sin mostrar desesperación ni miedo. Esta humana era interesante. Merecía una segunda oportunidad y él se la daría.

_"No vas a morir, vas a renacer"_respondió sacándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro. Casi se río cuando lo confundió con la Parca antes de decirle que era su salvador. La mordió, bebiendo su sangre, y al día siguiente se encargo personalmente de sacar la tierra de su tumba. Lo primero que ella hizo fue atacar a un vagabundo que había dejado amordazado para ella y beber su sangre. Luego le corto la cabeza, ya que no necesitaban más atención de la deseada en la ciudad.

Durante la siguiente semana él le enseño acerca de como vivir como un vampiro y del mundo de los demonios, le hablo de las Cazavampiros y de los múltiples cazadores humanos, le relato cuentos para dormir de los Ancianos y de su época de gloria.

Pero fue cuando salieron de la ciudad que ella le llamo por primera vez un nombre que él había usado para su Señor. Un nombre que le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Era un nombre que los humanos que sabían temerían, adecuado hasta que su Señor volviese y él estuviese a su lado mientras la humanidad veía el punto de vista que les enseñarían. Era el nombre que usaría a partir de ahora. Él era el padre de todos los vampiros actuales. Darla era su hija. Todos los que ella convirtiese serían sus nietos y juntos verían el fin de la era del hombre y el retorno de la era de los dioses. Y él seria su líder y profeta de la siguiente edad de oro.

Su Maestro.


End file.
